Kaze no hi
by Isil
Summary: Un jour de grand vent, Takaiwa fait une rencontre des plus intéressantes... Cadox pour Howan


Titre: Kaze no Hi  
Genre: Cadox pour Ho-chan  
Rating: R (Lime)  
Pairing : Hey ho !! C'est du spoil ça Lisez bandes de flemmardes !  
Disclaimer: Pazàmoua J'en prendrais plus soin que lui si c'était le cas… La chanson Kaze no Hi est d'Ellegarden (o) sur l'Image Album Sentimental Lilac.  
Dédicace : Pour Ho-chan pour la remercier de son Saki qu'elle m'a dessiné rien que pour moi qu'il est super beau… C'était ya quoi ? Six mois ? Donc, je sais, chuis à la bourre vv Sorry… J'espère que ça te plaira quand même ! 

**Kaze no hi**

-Gwaaaaaah !!!

Un grand blond se mit à brailler en courant après son bonnet, lâchant une liste de jurons aussi impressionnante qu'imagée. A deux cents mètres à la ronde, des passants se retournèrent vers le grand dadais décoloré qui blasphémait en cavalant après un morceau de tissu, croisant le chemin d'une grand-mère qui cherchait vainement à empêcher son caniche de décoller, emporté par le vent violent. Takaiwa se retourna, admirant l'effet cerf-volant produit par la bestiole et sa propriétaire, avant de se remettre à courir.

Après un bond kangouresque, il réussit à récupérer son maudit couvre-chef et se l'enfonça jusqu'au menton pour éviter de le perdre à nouveau. De toute façon, c'était ça ou mettre des barrettes…

Il slaloma pendant quelques minutes, évitant les poussettes et autres Objets Volants Identifiés Mais Plus Pour Longtemps avec une aisance née de l'habitude. Quand on joue au basket avec Minowa Tetsurô, faut s'habituer à voir voler des trucs assez régulièrement…

Sur cette pensée pleine de sagesse, Takaiwa poussa la porte du supermarché avec un soupir de soulagement mêlé à de la résignation. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'organiser une petite soirée pour l'équipe la veille, en bon capitaine soucieux du moral de ses troupes qu'il était…

Mais évidemment, avec les énergumènes qui composaient la glorieuse équipe d'Hayamazaki, la 'petite soirée' s'était vite transformée en champ de bataille, Minowa grognant des obscénités à l'encontre de Naruse, ce dernier foudroyant du regard les pauvres âmes qui osaient lui adresser la parole et Inoue jouant son rôle habituel : celui de médiateur désigné d'office, autrement dit, il restait à côté de Minowa en lui murmurant de se calmer d'un ton soporiphique.

Pour sa part, il s'était retrouvé un bonne partie de la soirée dans la salle de bain à essayer d'étancher le sang qui coulait de son nez, son visage s'étant malencontreusement trouvé sur la trajectoire d'une bouteille de bière lancée par Minowa qui n'appréciait pas le silence soi disant 'méprisant' de Naruse. Ce ne fut qu'une fois penché au dessus du lavabo à regarder son sang couler en une fontaine visqueuse qu'il s'était demandé s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas comparer le roux à un caniche mal luné… Pourtant, il avait la hargne et le côté vicieux de ces sales bêtes…

Finalement, il avait réussi à arrêter l'inondation carmine et était sorti de la salle d'eau, bien décidé à dire sa façon de penser à ce crétin lanceur de bouteilles. Le carnage sur lequel il était tombé lui avait coupé la chique.

On aurait dit qu'un troupeau de branchiosaures était passé dans son salon, laissant derrière eux un bordel qu'aucun adjectif ne pouvait qualifier correctement. Il avait mis de côté ses considérations paléolithiques pour gueuler un bon coup sur ses coéquipiers, debout au milieu des débris de bouteilles, s'attirant par là les foudres de ses voisins.

Il avait ignoré les vieux casse-pieds du dessus pour brailler encore plus fort quand les trois crétins avaient refusé de bouger. Il avait compris un peu plus tard que le mélange coca-bière-téquila sur le parquet donnait une substance extrêmement collante. Malheureusement, à ce moment là, il avait déjà foutu les autres dehors manu militari avec force malédictions.

Franchement, pourquoi c'était toujours chez lui qu'ils foutaient le bordel ? La réponse paraissait évidente : il vivait enfin seul. La menace des parents éliminée de l'équation, les trois gugusses se croyaient tout permis… C'était forcément ça… Ou alors, c'était parce qu'ils l'imaginaient trop stupide pour protester… Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il souriait tout le temps qu'il était forcément débile… Et sa couleur de cheveux était artificielle !

Voilà comment il se retrouvait devant un supermarché indéterminé, prêt à se jeter dans l'arène à la recherche de produits ménagers destinés à rendre à son pauvre studio un aspect vivable. Serrant dans sa petite mimine tremblante un morceau de papier sur lequel étaient notés les noms de certaines de ces substances miraculeuses, il s'engagea d'un pas décidé dans une des allées, le nez en l'air, les yeux rivés aux pancartes criardes censées éclairer le client sur le chemin à emprunter pour satisfaire sa frénésie consommatrice.

Il s'arrêta devant le rayon 'hygiène féminine intime' et fit un demi-tour express. Il déglutit et alla se camper près d'un tas de raviolis en boîte pour relire son papier. Clignant les yeux pour déchiffrer ses griffonnements hiéroglyphiques, il se colla un post-it mental à l'intérieur de la caboche pour se rappeler de remercier chaleureusement sa vénérable mère pour son aide précieuse.

Elle lui avait certes très légèrement vrillé le tympan droit quand il lui avait expliqué les raisons de son appel, mais fort heureusement pour lui, après 15 ans passés au domicile familial, il avait développé une technique nécessaire à sa survie. Après quelques minutes d'exposition aux braillements maternels, son cerveau passait en mode veille et refusait d'assurer les connexions neuronales avec son tympan.

Il n'avait eu qu'à patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son souffle pour orienter le sujet vers des considérations ménagères, ce qui ne manquait pas de la mettre de bonne humeur. Elle lui avait dicté quelques noms barbares, lui garantissant l'efficacité des produits avec une virtuosité digne des meilleures vendeuses de télé-achat.

Elle avait juste oublié de lui fournir un plan du magasin… Il buta contre un chariot au fond duquel braillait un marmot vaguement écrasé sous des paquets de céréales allégées et fut projeté en direction d'une grosse bonne femme chargée de bouteilles d'eau minérale. Il réussit in extremis à l'éviter en mettant à profit son entraînement pour éviter une collision dont il aurait été la principale victime étant donné le gabarit de la cible.

Finalement, il leva les yeux, prêt à invoquer un Dieu quelconque pour qu'il lui éclaire la route et se fendit d'un large sourire extatique.

'Produits ménagers'. La pancarte jaune fluo qui pendouillait misérablement au bout de son câble fit au jeune basketteur l'effet d'une piscine à un pauvre bédouin perdu dans le désert. Tout à sa joie, il se précipita vers l'allée indiquée sans vraiment regarder devant lui.

Il trébucha sur une petite chose molle qui couina sous son pied et se sentit partir en avant. Il tendit un bras à l'aveuglette pour se rattraper, se demandant en un éclair ce qu'il avait fait au Dieu des caniches pour qu'il lui arrive toujours des crasses.

Le Dieu des Basketteurs Décolorés devait veiller sur lui car sa main rencontra une surface propre à la technique dite de 'l'évitage de broutage en règle'. Il s'y accrocha et réussit à rester sur ses deux pieds. Il entendit un juron qui rivalisait avec son propre chapelet et releva la tête, rencontrant un regard absolument incendiaire, du genre à faire passer celui de Takumi pour un air de cocker en manque d'affection. Il retint un glapissement et recula instinctivement.

La poisse lui collant décidément aux baskets, il se prit les pieds dans un cabas posé là et se retrouva par terre, son auguste postérieur d'attaquant épousant le sol avec autant de grâce qu'un mammouth sur des patins à glace.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à des jambes fines recouvertes d'un jean bleu nuit particulièrement avantageux. Il fit courir son regard vers le haut, détaillant les hanches fines et la taille gracile, délicieusement androgyne, s'arrêtant sur le visage. Il déglutit. C'était ce qu'on appelait une beauté fatale. Un teint diaphane, des cheveux artistiquement décoiffés, retenus par une paire de lunettes qui tenaient par l'opération du Saint-esprit, une moue boudeuse… Bref, une créature de rêve, si on ignorait son air meurtrier.

Satoru, avachi par terre, avait vaguement l'impression que le brun allait lui flanquer un coup de genou dans la tronche, lui marcher dessus, et essuyer le sang de ses godasses sur sa figure avant de le laisser crever comme une pauvre merde au milieu du supermarché.

Habitué à ce que sa misérable personne soit la cible d'intentions assassines au moins une fois par jour, il sortit son arme secrète, le sourire 'trente huit dents dehors et autant dedans' qui lui avait déjà sauvé la mise une bonne centaine de fois. Il préférait encore passer pour un abruti que finir dans un bête sac en plastique dans un tiroir réfrigéré.

Son futur tortionnaire le regarda d'un air dédaigneux, tirant sur la sangle pour remettre son étui à guitare en place. Puis il renifla et tourna les talons sans rajouter un mot.

Satoru se releva pour éviter de se faire rouler dessus par quelques caddies. Il s'arrêta en plein mouvement, la température de son corps en augmentation ultra rapide, les yeux fixés sur le garçon qui s'éloignait, ou plutôt sur une certaine partie de son anatomie particulièrement attrayante. Oubliant momentanément que son parquet était en train de fondre sous l'action conjuguée de substances abrasives, il se mit à suivre aussi discrètement que possible l'objet de son attention, se jetant derrière des colonnes ou des rayons, voire de malheureux clients pour éviter d'être repéré. Après quelques minutes passées à jouer les ninjas, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il tournait en rond.

Son cerveau luttant contre la couleur de sa chevelure, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le guitariste avait dû le remarquer. N'ayant pas forcément envie d'être étranglé avec des cordes de guitares, il opta pour une retraite improvisée et se retrouva bien vite en train de choisir le détergent le plus compétitif niveau qualité/prix, tout pour oublier la vision diaboliquement tentatrice qui s'était offerte à lui un peu plus tôt.

_Mmmhhh ouiiiiii… Celui là lutte contre les taches incrustées, mais celui là respecte l'environnement… Les arbres, les forêts, les ours… Les jambes de ce mec et les ptites fleurs et rhhhaaaaaaah…_

Ingérer le contenu d'une de ces jolies bouteilles bariolées avec des jolies têtes de morts dessus aurait sans doute été la meilleure solution à ce stade là. Satoru se connaissait : il lui suffisait d'une seconde de matage pour développer une obsession maladive et vaguement perverse qui lui coûtait souvent beaucoup… Quoique, pour ce qu'il avait pu voir du brun, la seule chose pour laquelle il pouvait craindre, c'était sa vie… Autant dire pas grand-chose… Bien sûr, il ne pouvait ignorer l'éventualité d'une attaque qui aurait pour résultat son incapacité à procréer. Et même si certains auraient applaudi ce geste profitable à l'humanité toute entière, Satoru lui-même n'était pas vraiment sûr d'apprécier. Il aurait préféré un autre style d'attaque, aussi bien ciblé mais moins douloureux…

Le sourire grivois qui errait sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur un flacon de Mr Propre effraya plus d'une ménagère d'âge indéterminé qui passait dans les parages. Ignorant le Chauve à la boucle d'oreille, il jeta son dévolu sur une bouteille au nom barbare mais chaudement recommandée par sa môman.

Soulagé d'avoir enfin accompli sa quête, il ne put retenir un 'haha !!' triomphant et brandit le flacon criard comme s'il avait tenu le Saint Graal, manquant d'éborgner un malheureux père de famille qui poussait un chariot rempli de marmots glapissants.

Il s'excusa à mi-voix et se dirigea vers les caisses d'un pas enjoué, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui et à frotter par terre en imaginant le mystérieux guitariste à sa place et lui debout derrière à admirer la vue… Il gloussa et se lécha intérieurement les babines, ne s'arrêtant même pas une seconde sur un léger détail : l'objet de ses fantasmes ménagers semblait encore moins enclin que Naruse à le laisser s'approcher de lui.

Il serrait contre lui son flacon de détergent, perdu dans des rêves qui viraient rapidement au X, quand une voix froide retentit derrière lui, le faisant sursauter et se retourner brusquement.

-Fallait me dire que t'avais un fétiche pour les produits ménagers…

Satoru retint une grimace. Le brun était là, les mains dans les poches et un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, l'air divinement nonchalant. Il s'avança et contourna le basketteur pour aller se placer devant une caisse, heureusement peu encombrée. Il tira une main fine de la poche de sa veste et posa quelques paquets de chewing-gum ainsi qu'un pot de gel sur le tapis roulant. Ceci fait, il se retourna vers le blond avec un sourcil levé, l'air de dire 't'attends quoi, pauvre truffe ?'.

Ayant parfaitement compris le message, ladite truffe s'avança à son tour et posa ses emplettes à la suite de celles du guitariste. Il se demandait vaguement comment réagir, tandis qu'une autre partie de son esprit se morfondait de honte en braillant qu'une bouteille de détergent, c'était loin d'être le meilleur moyen d'entamer une séance de drague. Et même si l'autre jeune lui lançait parfois des œillades équivoques tout en fouillant dans les poches de son jean pour trouver de la monnaie, il doutait encore de ses intentions…

Un instant il l'enrhumait presque avec ses regards polaires et l'instant d'après, il le chauffait à mort… Le blond était en train de se dire qu'il risquait d'attraper froid avec ces changements de température. Mais une pneumonie était un prix bien peu élevé pour avoir le privilège d'approcher cette beauté vaguement lunatique…

Il régla avec empressement ses achats, s'attirant un coup d'œil perplexe de la part de la caissière, ainsi qu'un ricanement presque amusé du guitariste, qui tourna ensuite les talons, sans plus se préoccuper du basketteur.

Ce dernier trottina à sa suite, se faisant vaguement l'effet d'un caniche… Ignorant l'image extrêmement dérangeante du guitariste roulant un palot à un cabot frisé et décoloré, il se contenta de rester quelques mètres derrière lui pour admirer à loisir la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Il n'était absolument pas un pervers, non. Il se considérait plutôt comme un esthète, même si peu de gens se doutaient qu'il était capable d'employer ce mot… Oui, il était un simple amateur de la beauté sous toutes ses formes, et le léger balancement des hanches du canon qui avançait trois pas devant lui en était une des formes les plus abouties, sans le moindre doute…

Le blond en fut encore plus persuadé quand le brun se retourna vers lui et fit quelques pas à l'envers sans le moindre problème, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en un geste qui paraissait involontairement sensuel. 'Involontairement' étant bien sûr le point le plus douteux, puisque le guitariste semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le faire passer du chaud au froid.

Il sentit une bourrasque plus forte le bousculer, mais il n'y prit presque pas garde, profitant de l'occasion pour poser un regard de plus en plus brûlant sur la gorge découverte par le vent. Il avait légèrement l'impression d'être dans un sauna, avec une alternance de sueurs froides et de bouffées de chaleur…

Il déglutit. C'était pas vraiment une bonne idée de penser à ça… La chaleur moite, l'ambiance tamisée, les poses lascives, les vêtements qui collent à la peau… Damned.

Il se secoua et s'aperçut que l'objet de son fantasme s'était éloigné sans lui accorder plus d'attention qu'à un mégot dans le caniveau. Décidément, c'était une manie chez lui de snober les gens comme ça…

Il accéléra le pas et décida que le brun avait vraiment une technique imparable, vu que, non seulement il suivait, mais en plus il ne se plaignait même pas. Comme avait dit l'autre vieux avec ses fables, si le ramage et le fromage…bref, si le guitariste n'était pas qu'un sale chauffeur, il allait passer un bon moment !

Il tourna à un coin de rue et sentit deux mains étonnamment puissantes le saisir par le col et le trainer dans une ruelle. Il se laissa faire sans protester le moins du monde, affichant au contraire un sourire des plus béats. C'était le moment pour le ramage et son pote le camembert de se montrer à la hauteur…

Il se retrouva dans une arrière cour assez glauque mais bien abritée de la tempête qui continuait à décoiffer toutes les mamies et leurs caniches démoniaques dans les rues. Quelques cartons signalant la présence nocturne de clochards en quête de tranquillité pour cuver leur vinasse bon marché, un chat défiguré roulé en boule dans un coin sur quelques chiffons maculés de substances indéterminées…

Bref, exactement le genre d'endroit pour faire plus ample connaissance avec un guitariste à la limite du muet et deux sacs remplis de produits ménagers entre les pattes. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, c'était toujours mieux qu'une séance de pelotage avortée entre deux casiers dans le vestiaire de l'équipe de basket… surtout que quand sa victime soi disant consentante avait réalisé, il s'était retrouvé le cul sur le carrelage et un genou en feu. Ce crétin de Minowa ricanait encore en repensant à la scène dont il avait été témoin… Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle…

Un toussotement impatient le fit se secouer et il se gratta nerveusement le bonnet. Fallait pas non plus que le guitariste se fasse la malle ! Il le regarda poser délicatement son étui à guitare sur le sol, choisissant un endroit pas trop crasseux. Ce soin tout particulier plut au blond. Il démontrait d'une passion qu'il connaissait lui aussi, même s'ils ne la ressentaient pas envers la même chose. Tous deux connaissaient cette flamme ardente qui pousse à aller plus loin, à ne pas abandonner…

Et même si ce n'était pas particulièrement essentiel de comprendre ça vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, Satoru en ressentit tout de même une satisfaction étrange.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

La voix basse et légèrement rauque le fit frissonner d'anticipation. Il savoura un instant ce timbre prometteur avant de lancer un sourire charmeur et de répondre :

-Takaiwa Satoru. Et toi ?

C'était presque irréel de perdre des secondes précieuses à faire des politesses, alors qu'ils n'avaient objectivement pas besoin d'échanger leurs noms vu qu'ils allaient faire plus intimement connaissance sous peu. De toute évidence le guitariste sembla s'apercevoir de leur perte de temps, car il marmonna un 'Saki' un peu bourru avant de le choper de nouveau par le col de sa veste et de souder leurs bouches presque violemment.

Peu ennuyé par le caractère vaguement lunatique de Saki, le blond appliqua sa technique favorite, dite de 'l'action-réaction' et posa une main sur la nuque gracile voilée par des mèches brunes afin d'approfondir leur échange.

Tandis qu'une langue curieuse caressait la sienne, le basketteur ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter pour sa patience, qui semblait sur le point d'être bien récompensée. Puis il oublia ces considérations pas franchement impératives pour se concentrer sur l'incendie que cette langue taquine était en train d'allumer en lui.

Il lâcha son sac plastique et fit glisser sa main sur la taille fine qui l'avait troublé dès le début. Pour un mec, le brun était délicieusement androgyne, et à cet instant, c'était pour Satoru la chose la plus sensuelle du monde.

Le bruit sourd de leurs respirations de plus en plus courtes, leurs légers soupirs, ce parfum enivrant autour de lui et toujours ce corps, ce corps si parfait, si envoûtant… Une véritable invitation à la débauche, qui lui donnait simplement envie de le renverser sur les cartons poisseux et de le prendre, de l'entendre gémir de sa voix rauque…

Mais il se contentait d'enfiler ses mains dans la veste en cuir qu'il avait ouverte pour découvrir un peu mieux les contours de cette silhouette dont il ne se lassait pas. Ca n'avait rien de très profond, c'était purement sensuel, cette attirance sourde qui bouillait dans ses veines, qui cognait à ses tempes.

Ils se retrouvèrent collés contre le mur du fond, le guitariste prisonnier on ne peut plus volontaire des bras du basketteur. Satoru pressa son bas-ventre contre celui de son partenaire, lui arrachant un petit soupir qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement. Il fit glisser sa main sur le flanc du brun, dessinant la courbure subtile de sa taille, de sa hanche, effleurant avec délectation ses fesses fermes avant de couler sur sa cuisse, la remontant pour pouvoir accentuer le contact de leurs corps. Il s'attira un nouveau soupir félin et sourit, abandonnant les lèvres du guitariste pour se lancer à la découverte de sa gorge, sans pour autant faire cesser la danse lascive de leurs bassins.

Il sentit le brun lui mordiller la gorge. Il le sentit esquisser un sourire sur sa peau avant de planter fermement ses dents dans la chair fragile. Il sursauta et recula, trébuchant contre un pied particulièrement bien placé et se retrouva par terre sans avoir compris comment.

Il secoua la tête, complètement à l'ouest, le passage du sauna au frigo ayant été un peu trop brutal à son goût. Il détailla la posture du guitariste et déglutit péniblement. La lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux était purement démoniaque.

Saki s'avança et se pencha légèrement en avant, pour mieux plonger son regard dans celui ahuri du basketteur. avec un petit sourire torve et vaguement sadique, il lâcha :

-La prochaine fois, regarde où tu marches…

Un pas sur le côté et il avait récupéré sa guitare pour ensuite s'éloigner comme si rien ne s'était passé…

Satoru resta sans bouger cinq bonnes minutes, le temps pour son cerveau de repasser en mode normal, puis il se ramassa à la petite cuillère et se redressa, avant de noter à l'avenir d'éviter les bruns ténébreux et jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus !

THE ENDE…


End file.
